


Work is Hell

by Charley79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Swearing, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charley79/pseuds/Charley79
Summary: Hell has been worse than normal.  Bobby knows this.  Then Bobby and Rufus go on a hunt and see how twisted it can get.





	Work is Hell

It had been a nasty couple of months. Bobby knew that Hell had been even more hellish than normal, what with Crowley’s visits being few and far between. And even when the idjit did pop in, he was fuming and cussing about the goings on of the other hellspawn. If he had been human, Bobby would have been worried about him popping a blood vessel.

Just two nights ago, on a rare visit, Bobby had just finally gotten Crowley to relax. Had literally just gotten the demon to stop his pacing, sit down, and cuddle into the human’s lap. And then that damn cell phone of his started ringing. Even Bobby glared at it but his eyes softened as Crowley sat up and met his. The demon king gave him a sad, almost apologetic look, and was gone.

Now, Bobby was getting set to run into a rundown, dilapidated slaughter house just over the border in Iowa. He was chasing down a lead with Rufus that just screamed ‘demon nest.’ He’d tried contacting Crowley when they’d figured that out but hadn’t gotten a response. Not really expecting one, Bobby pushed it to the backburner as he and Rufus went over old blueprints and came up with a trap.

When they busted, in the trap worked like a charm. They’d rigged up a holy water gauntlet using all the old water pipes so that when they entered a room any hellspawn would be sizzling in their vessels. After they got inside the main slaughter room though, they realized none were smoking out. They were all just screaming out under the sprinklers’ holy onslaught.

Then an unholy screeching rose over the others, from a room farther down the hall. Avoiding the demons writhing under the spray, both hunters quietly approached. As they got to the just-barely-cracked door Bobby thought he heard a familiar sounding grunt. After a shared nod, they pushed the door open at the next wall-rattling scream.

The scene before them reminded Bobby of exactly what Crowley was, wholly and irrefutably.

The floor was covered with the innards and fluids of what looked to be several sizzling demons. Various body parts lay strewn about and a couple looked like they had been torn in half but for their spines. What looked to be and old operating table was towards the center, farther in. It was also liberally covered with blood but they could both see that the straps had been ripped apart by sheer, brute force.

Bobby’s heart started racing when he saw a familiar wool coat crumpled and ripped in the corner. Rufus took note and they both headed further in, quicker now, and Bobby in front.

Just as they got to a second room, a voice started screaming. The enochian had them both freezing for a second before entering. And then they both heard a voice that could only be from one of the rouge heaven-sent.

“Fool! You really think a human would come for you?! Even if it is hunters, their not here for you! And they will instantly take the side of an angel, especially when they see the carnage you left outside.”

“That I left?!” Crowley’s voice was dark, shaking, and the demon came out in its rumble, “…”

They stepped in before he could continue, Bobby livid and not stopping, Rufus right behind him. That Crowley had been tortured himself, extensively, was very evident in the ripped clothing and the many still-healing wounds. There was a devils trap carved into his back, visible through the tattered suit and his flesh sizzled where he hadn’t quite gotten away from the holy water.

He must have used the chaos their trap caused to bust off of the table and get the psycho angel strapped to some old cross beams. He’d flayed the entire front torso with what looked to be a scalpel dipped in holy oil, but his wounds were starting to get to him. He wavered but Bobby rushed up and caught him. The angel’s lip curled and it sneered, but Rufus had shoved a holy oil soaked rag in its mouth before it could speak.

Bobby didn’t even turn to see what Rufus did, busy supporting Crowley. It had been a long time since he had to worry about him, but the red eyes and sheer malice when the demon king looked up at him made him wince internally. He could guess what rogue demons and an angel would want from the King of Hell. Crowley growled and pushed back out of his arms, furious as he lifted an angel blade, but couldn’t hide the small tremble from Bobby’s eyes.

Bobby focused in on his lover’s face, never dropping his gaze from those flashing red eyes. Crowley stepped right up to the hunter, raising the blade and looking past him but Bobby didn’t move. There was muffled cursing from the angel as Rufus got it in a ring of holy fire and Crowley’s eyes glowed in the firelight. At the continued cursing, Crowley made to lunge with the blade raised but Bobby stepped right up to him, interlacing his fingers gently with the other’s empty hand and just holding his gaze. Taking in all of the anger and hate in the demon. Letting Crowley see his concern and worry. Loudly thinking that the angel was a conceited, miserable ass that didn’t know one thing about humans. Crowley smirked at that and slowly lowered the blade.

Bobby could hear Rufus milling around the torture chamber in the other room, but he didn’t move till Crowley’s eyes went back to hazel and his aggressive pushing became more of a press.

“You cannot save that from me, Robert.” He finally hissed out, voice rough from who knew how many hours of torture.

“Not going to.” The hunter responded, not missing a beat. “Just letting Rufus get the info outta that sumbitch so you don’t have to do anything but make a resounding example out of it and the others.”

It came out as a growl, Bobby now unable to fully control how what he’d seen and heard had affected him. The demon held the hunter’s gaze, taking in all of the man’s emotions and slowly nodding his head.

When Rufus was done, Crowley would take what was left and leave a visceral message to all in Hell. Till then, though, the King was content to just stand close to his human, basking in the protective fury that was just being banked. And taking in the sounds of Mr. Turner’s particular brand of interrogation.


End file.
